30 días de amor y odio
by hadilu-chan
Summary: Tayuya se convirtió en ANBU, pero no hay misiones, a si que por ahora Ibiki tratara de entrenarla para la vida como un ANBU ¿Qué sucederá durante este tiempo?, entren y descúbranlo. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este fic IbiTayu no es mío solo la traducción, el fic es de AyanaPL y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Ya se que es una pareja rara, pero a mi me parece curiosa y ya que no hay muchos fics de Tayuya, me he dado la tarea de traducir, dénos una oportunidad.

**ACLARACIONES**

La historia se lleva a cabo cuatro años después de la primera parte.

"bla, bla, bla" diálogos.

"Idiotas, les dije que pasaría el examen" dijo Tayuya, estaba realmente feliz, porque hace dos días paso los exámenes para poder ser una AMBU.

A si que hoy busco a Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon y a Kimimaro para contarles la buena noticia.

"Felicidades Tayuya, debió ser muy difícil convertirse en ANBU" dijo Kimimaro.

"Ni me lo digas, fue una de las cosas mas difíciles en mi jodida vida, pero definitivamente valió la pena" dijo muy orgullosa de si misma.

"Pero, ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo izquierdo?" pregunto Jirobo apuntando el brazo vendado de Tayuya.

"Oh, esto. Ayer me hicieron el tatuaje AMBU"

"¿Te duele?" pregunto Ukon.

"¡Como el infierno, Mierda!, me tengo que ir, Tsunade me mando llamar, nos vemos mierdecillas" dijo bromeando y se alejo del campo de entrenamiento.

Sus vidas cambiaron mucho durante estos cuatro años, después de la derrota de los cinco del sonido, en lugar de ser ejecutados la Hokage les dio la oportunidad de convertirse en ninjas de Konoha, incluso Dosu, Kin y Zaku fueron convencidos y ahora todos ellos son jounins.

Después de que la enfermedad de Kimimaru fue curada él decidio convertirse en Ninja medico, actualmente estaba trabajando el hospital con Sakura.

Kidomaru casi siempre estaba trabajando con shikamaru y en su tiempo libre ellos solo jugaban shogi.

Jirobo se convirtió en amigo de Chouji y Sakon y Ukon gastan su tiempo disfrutando la compañía de las demás personas con Naruto y Zaku.

Ser Ninja de Konoha no estaba del todo mal, ella hizo muchas amistades nuevas y se convirtió en una de las mejores kunoichis de la villa.

Incluso su apariencia cambio, ahora usa una playera de tirantes negra, con un short también negro con un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cintura, su banda estaba atada en su muslo izquierdo y el cabello era más largo, hay que admitir que tenia un cuerpo atractivo, lastima que era un poco chaparrita.

"Joder, desearía ser un poquito más alta" pensó Tayuya.

Cada ves que alguien le decía chaparrita o pequeña, Kimimaro y Sakura tenían un nuevo paciente en el hospital.

"Por lo menos no soy de pecho plano" pensó y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Pero aún era la Tayuya de voz alta y mal hablada

El examen AMBU fue una de las más difíciles experiencias en su vida, pero al final fue la única persona que paso, ella era la mejor en un grupo donde había shinobis con más edad y experiencia y eso la hacia sentir muy orgullosa de si misma, sin mencionar que era la única mujer de su grupo.

"Tal vez este en el mismo equipo con Tenten y Neji, eso no estaría nada mal"

Tenten es una de las mejores amigas en Konoha, ella se convirtió en ANBU el año pasado junto con su novio Neji, gracias a ella Tayuya decidió hacer el examen.

"Espero que pronto seamos enviados a una misión, eso seria increíble" Pensó cuando entraba en la torre de la Hokage.

"Me pregunto para que me querrá Tsunade"

Ella no tenia idea de cuanto iba a cambiar su vida ese día.

Este es el primer capitulo y es un poco cortito, pero les prometo que a más tardar este fin de semana subo el próximo capitulo, pero por favor dejen un review y me dicen que le parece esta extraña pareja ¿SAS? Garcías por leer ^. ^


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL** (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)

"**En este fanfic he decidido que Ibiki no tendrá la cicatriz"**

"**El necesita algo de amor después de todo"**

"**Para aquellos que no puedan imaginarse como luce en este fic, aquí esta el link de un dibujo echo por Inoku-san"**

.com/art/30-days-105849477

"**Naruto no es mio"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los dialogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

* * *

-La terapia funciono mejor de lo que imagine, parece que nunca tuviste la cicatriz— dijo Tsunade sentada detrás de su escritorio bebiendo sake.

-Gracias a usted, Hokage-sama, ha hecho mucho por mi no se como pagarle—dijo Ibiki Morino, el AMBU y especialista en torturas.

El no podía creer que fuera real, gracias a Tsunade esa horrible cicatriz ya sólo era un mal recuerdo, ahora lucia igual que hace cinco años y en el lugar de la pañoleta había un corto cabello negro y una normal banda ninlla.

-Te diré que no fue nada fácil, pero el trabajo mereció la pena, después de todo eres uno de los mejores ANBU y has hecho mucho por la villa.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama— dijo tocando su cabello. Por cinco años tuvo que lidiar con la cicatriz, pero ahora se había ido.

-Me siento más feliz incluso que el día de la boda de Anko y Zabuza—dijo divertido.

-Tienes razón, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, por cierto ¿no crees que ya es hora de buscar una novia?—Pregunto Tsunade burlonamente.

-¿Yo? Tsunade-sama, yo no tengo tiempo para eso—contesto mirando al suelo.

-Por favor, Ibiki tienes treinta y un años, deberías buscar una novia y formar una familia, ahora que ya no tiene la cicatriz eso no es problema.

-Hokage-sama, dudo que me haya llamado aquí para hablar de mi vida personal—dijo Ibiki fríamente. El no quería sonar rudo, sólo que no le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa precisamente que le faltaba. _(H.-y a quien no, que metichita nos salio Tsunade xD)_

-Lo siento, no debí haber interferido—se disculpo Tsunade algo apenada—La razón por la que te mande llamar es para darte una tarea especial—prosiguió con tono serio—como sabes, no hay misiones para los ANBUS por el momento, así que he decidido que los lideres de escuadrones entrenen con los novatos, por el momento solo se ha unido a los AMBUS una kunoichi y quiero que entrenes con ella hasta la próxima misión ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Claro Tsunade-sama, esta kunoichi debe ser talentosa—dijo algo intrigado.

-En efecto, ella fue la única que pasó de veinte candidatos, pero debes saber que ella es un poco "diferente" a los otros shinobis—murmuro Tsunade.

-¿A que se refiere con un poco "diferente"?

-Ella es...—comenzó Tsunade pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien entro a la oficina.

-¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama!—saludo en voz alta mientras entraba— ¿Me mando llamar?—se acerco al escritorio y se detuvo al lado de Ibiki, lo miro "el es el escalofriante interrogador ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?" pensó Tayuya.

-Ibiki, te presento a Tayuya, tu nueva aprendiz—sentencio Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿What the fuck,? Yo pensé que me daría mi primera misión como AMBU!—grito disgustada Tayuya.

-Lo siento pero por el momento no hay misiones, hasta que surja alguna misión entrenaras con Ibiki, deberías estar feliz de esto, el es uno de los mejoren shinobis de la aldea—dijo Tsunade aunque Tayuya no le agradaba la idea de lidiar con aquel escalofriante hombre con cara de amargado.

Ibiki solo atino a mirar fijamente a su nueva "estudiante" en la incredulidad. Él no podía creer que esta psicópata malhablada sea el nuevo miembro ANBU.

-Parese que vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos chaparra—le dijo a Tayuya ya que comparada con él era muy bajita tan solo le llegaba al hombro _(H.-una de dos o las dos, Ibiki es muy alto o Tayuya muy chaparrita ¬.¬ vallamos a la adorada Wikipedia por respuestas ya que todo lo sabe y lo que no… lo inventan)_

Cuando escucho como la llamaba, Ibiki se arrepintió.

-¡¿Me has dicho chaparra?!—grito furiosa mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo en la cara que Ibiki que fácilmente fue esquivo sujetándole los brazos por la espalda.

-¡Hey tú suéltame, te voy a matar hijo de tu…!--grito tratando de zafarse.

-¡Pónganse en paz, Ibiki suéltala!—ordeno Tsunade.

En el momento que la soltó Tayuya le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que hizo que se doblara y le faltara la respiración.

-"Demonios, eso dolió, es más fuerte de lo que me imagine"—pensó, cuando recupero el aliento se levanto le dirigió una mirada helada de esa que te hacen temblar hasta la medula _(H.-aah que miedo)_

-Este tipo es podidamente aterrador, pero lamentara haberme llamado "chaparrita"—murmuro Tayuya mientras se miraban fijamente hasta que Tsunade finalmente hablo.

-Ya veo que usted dos se llevaran genial—dijo con sarcasmo—pero no cambiaré lo que he dicho así que comiencen a respetarse el uno al otro, por que pasaran un largo tiempo juntos, Ibiki el tipo de entrenamiento lo decides tú y quiero ver el avance al final, ¿entendiste?

-Si Hokage-sama—respondió Ibiki con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

-¿Aceptas Tayuya?

-Si Tsunade-sama.

-Ahora váyanse y traten de no matarse antes de su primera misión—dijo Tsunade tratando de calmarse.

- ¿usted se arrastra, a qué hora quiere usted comenzar con el jodido entrenamiento?—pregunto Tayuya cuando caminaban fuera de la oficina.

-Nos vemos a las cinco y media el área de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? ¡No joda!

-No llegue tarde o lo lamentará—dijo impasible.

-Como sea, nos vemos luego rarito—replico y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

-"Va a ser un tiempo difícil para nosotros dos"—pensó Ibiki.

No sabía que esta chica cambiará su vida para siempre…

***

Dos horas más tarde Tsunade escucho que alguien entraba a la oficina.

-Buenos días, mi querida Tsunade—dijo Jiraiya feliz, la miró y le preguntó— ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves agotada.  
-Tuve una pequeña reunión con Ibiki y Tayuya—dijo tratando de olvidarse de esos dos.

-¿Ibiki y Tayuya en una habitación? Eso debe haber sido muy interesante.

-No realmente, gracias a Dios que no se mataron el uno al otro.

-Ven conmigo, Tsunade, vamos a tomar una copa, creo que realmente necesitas una.

-¿Sabes? es no parece ser una mala idea—dijo Tsunade de pie para caminar con Jiraiya quien le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó y juntos caminaron hacia la barra.

* * *

Listo, por fin pude traducir el segundo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero me castigaron la compu un mes U_U. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review ¿siiiii? tratare de no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por el review

Si se me escapo algo hay me dicen y no se preocupen por la cordura esa ya la di por perdida xD.


	3. primer entrenamiento

**PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL**** (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Habrá algún romance entre ellos."**

**  
"****Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo."****  
**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los dialogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

El sol se elevaba lentamente en el área de entrenamiento, iluminándolo todo con una luz tenue, era una mañana tranquila sólo el trino de los pájaros rompían el silencio.

Ibiki se encontraba debajo de un árbol esperando que su nueva "alumna" se dignara a llegar, esto era algo nuevo para él ya que nunca enseño a nadie, sin mencionar que su aprendiz era una malhablada psicópata, siendo sinceros desde el principio quería rechazar esta tarea, pero esto era mejor que nada.

-"Sólo espero que llegue pronto una verdadera misión, tengo mucho tiempo libre…"—pensó.

Algunas personas pensaban que era un adicto al trabajo y era cierto, pero no porque él quisiera, si no por que se sentía solo.

Después de obtener su cicatriz, el mismo se alejo de las personas, pero incluso ahora, cuando su deformidad era sólo un mal recuerdo, se sentía incomodo entre los aldeanos. _(H.-pobre Ibiki, eso es a lo que yo llamo baja autoestima) _Ya quepara la mayoría de ellos seguía siendo una persona aterradora _(H.-y a esto es lo que yo llamo prejuicio, la gente seria es difícil de tratar, pero cuando las tratas con confianza y te tienen confianza son muy buenas personas y lo digo por que mi mama es mas aterradora que Ibiki o eso dicen mis amigas pero yo digo que ella fue quien le enseño los métodos de tortura a Ibiki y que a simple vista es más aterradora que Madara con resaca y mal humor temprano por la mañana pero es buena persona, aterradora pero buena persona jeje) _

_  
_

Cuando veía a las personas que conocía enamorarse y formar familias se sentía desolado y por eso es que estaba tomando todas las misiones que pudiera, durante una misión seno tiene tiempo para pensar en esto, quería llenar el vacío con el trabajo, pero sabía que su vida estaba perdiendo algo importante.

Amor...

-"El amor es sólo una ilusión..." –pensaba tristemente, hasta que una pelirroja que caminaba determinadamente hacia él lo saco de sus divagaciones.

-Buenas cretino, como ves estoy a tiempo—saludo Tayuya mirando a su nuevo "sensei" sin lograr comprender como en vez de estar durmiendo tranquilamente, debía entrenar con Ibiki—Son las cinco y media AM, es como si fuera media noche, mierda ¿es usted no duerme o que?

-Si, pero siempre me levanto temprano—le respondo volteado a ver a Tayuya que tenía los ojos medio cerrados y no paraba de bostezar, aprovechando esto la miro más de cerca y tubo que admitir que ella era muy bonita, su largo cabello carmesí brillaba bellamente con la luz del sol de la mañana, era algo chaparrita, sin embargo tenía una fina figura, la Mayoría de las chicas matarían por tener un cuerpo como el suyo, lástima que su carácter fuera difícil, pero en contra de su juicio se dio cuenta que de algún modo eso era algo lindo.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres a despertarte así de temprano, porque vamos a entrenar todos los días a esta hora—dijo cuando se puso de pie con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, burlarse de ella se estaba volviendo muy agradable, tal vez sería ese su nuevo pasatiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Está loco? ¡Usted debe estar bromeando!—gritó Tayuya con incredulidad.

-No, no estoy bromeando, usted es mi aprendiz, y ahora tiene que seguir mis instrucciones—dijo divertido por su reacción. Era tan diferente a otras mujeres, ella era realmente única e su tipo.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que te llame" sensei "o algo así. Estoy aquí sólo por que Tsunade me dijo que entrenara con usted—dijo en un tono indiferente—entonces, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento ha decidido?

Ibiki se acercó a ella y le dijo con calma

-De acuerdo a los resultados del examen y la descripción de Tsunade nos centraremos en el desarrollo de su Taijutsu, también te voy a enseñar cómo luchar con la katana ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sólo una ¿Podrías dejar de aburrirme? Mirar las nubes es mucho más interesante que escucharte—dijo al atar su cabello en una cola de caballo.

Ibiki casi colapsó cuando escuchó esto, eso era algo que no se escucha todos los días, la mayoría de la gente tenía miedo de él y le mostraba respeto, pero ella no era como los demás.

Tayuya se comportó como si no le importara que él fuera mucho más fuerte, sin mencionar que él era el sensei y ella no era más que una novata.

-Está bien, vamos a empezar con nuestro entrenamiento antes de que pierda los estribos—dijo quitandose su abrigo y tomando una posición de combate.

-Vamos, atacame, Muéstrame lo que tienes.

-He estado esperando este momento—dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su cara y corrió hacia él para darle una paliza.

…

-No está mal, pensé que eras mucho más débil—dijo Ibiki después de luchar sin parar por 5 horas y estaba empezando a sentirse cansado-Estoy impresionado. _(H.-¿apenas? eso se llama tener condición física, uno con trabajos aguanta una hora de entrenamiento)_

_  
_  
-Soy mucho mejor de lo que piensas, pero tampoco estás nada mal—dijo Tayuya, sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas, estaba realmente agotada y no podía respirar, sin mencionar que el día se estaba haciendo muy pesado y caluroso.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, vio algo que no esperaba ver, debido al aumento de la temperatura Ibiki se quitó la camisa y Tayuya se ruborizo más que su cabello--"¡Oh Dios mío! Es jodidamente atractivo"—pensó mirándolo con incredulidad.

A pesar de todas esas cicatrices y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, sin camisa lucia impresionante, ella nunca sospechó que su nuevo "sensei" fuera tan guapo y tuvo que admitir que su rostro era demasiado atractivo, no le importaban todas estas cicatrices de hecho las encontraba cool.

-¿Lista para otra ronda?—dijo y corrió hacia ella con un golpe dirigido a su rostro.

-¿Qué?—salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que debía esquivar el golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde—Oh, mierda...—fue golpeada en la cara y se sentó en el suelo maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan idiota al haberse descuidado.

-¿Es usted Tayuya bien?—Ibiki preguntó aterrado, se agachó y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente no tuve cuidado, eso es todo—dijo tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal.

Pero cuando ella lo miró una vez más su aumento en el sangrado—"¡Oh Dios mío! Esto es tan jodidamente humillante "—pensó avergonzada de sí misma.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos se detuvo, pero Tayuya se sentía muy mal por el "pequeño axidente"

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy—Ibiki suspiró y se volvió a poner la camisa y el abrigo—Ven, yo te acompaño a casa—dijo y le ofreció su mano.

-Si tú lo dices—respondió tomándole la mano y juntos dejaron el campo de entrenamiento.

-Espero que no se ta haya roto la nariz—dijo mirándola, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy mal por ello.

-No, pero si intentas hacer esto de nuevo, te juro que te arrancaré el cabello.

-Haga la prueba y se arrepentirás—dijo en broma, mientras caminaban juntos a la aldea.

-¡Te odio!

...

Y eso fue sólo el primer día de entrenamiento.

Tayuya-san y narushizune4ever gracias por sus reviews n_n  
respecto a que el papasito de Kakashi se quedo solito imagina que es por que prefiere estar con tigo y si no lo has visto es por que se esconde en el closet kukuku*¬*  
si no recuerdo mal Shizune sale más adelante, pero del que no recuerdo donde anda es Haku, pero se engustien ya le preguntare a la autora del fic "¿Donde esta Haku?" en lo que responde imaginemos que esta por el bosque buscando hierbas para hacer medicina ^.^

Se agradecen los Reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias


	4. estas callendo ante esta chica, idiota

**ESTAS CALLENDO ANTE ESTA CHICA, IDIOTA**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Disfrútenlo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

Tayuya e Ibiki ya tenían entrenando juntos toda una semana. Ella tuvo que admitir que él era un muy buen maestro. Sus habilidades en Taijutsu habían mejorado mucho durante esta semana y con el Ninjato ya era más hábil.

Pero era demasiado para su gusto. El entrenamiento empezaba a las cinco y media de la mañana hasta el ocaso, era muy agotador, pero no se quejaría, porque quería demostrar que valía la pena ser un miembro de ANBU.

Así que nunca le dijo que se sentía demasiado cansada como para entrenar y pretendió ser capaz de trabajar aún más duro.  
Hubo una cosa que realmente le gustó acerca de sus entrenamientos.  
Su momento favorito era cuando Ibiki se quitaba la camisa para que pudiera mirar a su increíble cuerpo por un par de horas. Gracias a Dios no volvió a tener una hemorragia nasa, el no tenia por que saber que Tayuya lo encontraba atractivo.

….

Era el octavo día de entrenamiento e Ibiki estaba esperando a Tayuya como de costumbre en el  
campo de entrenamiento, debían de haber empezado hace más de una hora, pero de ella ni sus luces.

**-"¿Qué diablos estará pensando? Debería de haber estado aquí hace una hora, si pensó que la semana pasada no fue pesada, le daré lo que quiere"**—pensó Ibiki mientras dejaba el campo de entrenamiento echo una furia por decir poco. Generalmente algo como esto no lo alteraba tanto pero con ella todo era diferente.

**-¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Es por Tayuya? De ninguna manera, no puede ser. **

Decidió revisar primero el apartamento de Tayuya que no quedaba muy lejos y esperaba encontrar a su problemática aprendiz de buen humor. Mientras tanto Tayuya estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero le era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**-"¡Demonios no me puedo mover! Pero tengo que hacerlo si no Ibiki seguro me va a matar, probablemente esta planeando cómo castigarme, mejor empiezo a moverme o estaré muerta"**—pensó, al menos, tratando de incorporarse, pero no lo logro, terminó mirando al techo con la sensación de que cada parte de su cuerpo grita de dolor. –**Demonios, yo sabía que iba a acabar así, debí haberle dicho que no podía más, pero no voy a darle el gusto**—se quejo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie otra vez cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y ella sabia quien era—**Oh mierda, estoy muerta**.

A pesar del dolor abrumador, finalmente se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta para encontrar a alguien que seguramente no estaría de buen humor. Ibiki mientras esperaba a que abriera la puerta trataba de calmarse, realmente le molestaba que alguien se olvida de una reunión o simplemente hiciera caso omiso de él. Estaba casi seguro de que ella sólo quería molestarle y había que admitir que ella era muy buena en eso.

**-****"Ahora probablemente escuchare excusas tontas ¿Qué está tratando de demostrar?"—**pensaba, cuando Tayuya finalmente abrió la puerta, casi le sangra la nariz.

Ella traia puesto un pequeño camison rojo de seda que era muy revelador y apenas cubria bien sus pechos

**-****"¡OH, Dios mío! ¡Se ve jodidamente atractiva!"—**pensó Ibiki conmocionado por la vista que tenia enfrente que también le resultaba muy agradable, era un hombre después de todo, pero algo más le llamó la atención.  
Lucía muy cansada y tenía problemas para sostenerse sobre sus propias piernas.

**-Tayuya, ¿estás bien?—**Le preguntó preocupado por ella. Ella definitivamente no estaba bien

**-Sí, estoy bien. Mierda acabo de despertarme, eso es todo**—replicó tratando de no mostrar su cansancio, pero ella sabía que el no se crearía eso.

**-¿En serio? Así que por que no da un paso**—le reto

Cuando hizo lo que le dijo, se sintió mareada y se derrumbó, Ibiki la cacho de inmediato y se la llevó al estilo de novia.

**-Usted ni siquiera puede caminar, debió haberme dicho que el entrenamiento era demasiado duro**—dijo con calma cuando la llevaba hacia el interior.

**-Sí claro y tú me llamarías mierdecilla débil**—gruñó Tayuya sintiendo como su cara enrojecía.

Sinceramente, le gustaba ser transportada por él, estaba tan cerca que podía oír los latidos del corazón, ella no sabía por qué se sentía atraída por él.

**-Nunca pensé que usted fuera débil**—respondió entrando en su habitación y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama.

**-Descanse por hoy y mañana también, no quiero que se lastime**—se dio la vuelta y lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación.

**-Hey Ibiki—**dijo Tayuya mirando el suelo con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

**-¿Qué?****  
**

**-Gracias—**susurró en voz baja.

**-De nada—**dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y dejó el apartamento.

**-"Demonios, no debería pensar en ella de esa forma"—**pensó aun teniendo la imagen de Tayuya en su sexi traje delante de sus ojos. Y entonces, para su horror sintió una nauseabunda furia**. ****-****"¡Joder! ¡Felicidades, Morino Estás cayendo ante esta chica, idiota!"**—se maldijo a sí mismo tratando de detener la hemorragia. **—" Gracias a Dios que no me ve o de lo contrario estaría muerto".**

Inicio el camino a casa tratando de no pensar tanto en ella, pero era casi imposible y lo que él no lo sabía, era que Tayuya tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él.

**Listop aquí el cuarto capitulo algo corto pero aquí, disculpen la tardanza, ustedes saben, vacaciones, flojera tarea, escuela, exámenes, etc, etc, etc **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a ****Dream-fighter-1556, Narushizu4ever y . y lo que respecta a Haku creo que se comenta más adelante en el fic la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien es que leí el fic ase mucho y voy traduciendo por cachos en los ratos libres, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben si se me escapo algo por ahí, me avisan ^. ^  
**


	5. UN TOQUE INESPERADO

**UN TOQUE INESPERADO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

**  
"Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

El naciente sol llenaba la habitación con una luz tenue que anuncia que el nuevo día había llegado.

La mayoría de las personas aún dormían, pero Ibiki ya estaba despertando, porque hoy también tenia que entrenar a Tayuya, a pesar de las de peleas entre ellos, disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, honestamente, no podía esperar para ver a su linda aprendiz de nuevo.

**-****"Es hora de levantarse, no puedo llegar tarde"—**pensó incorporándose lentamente en la cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó algo que no era normal él, él… él no estaba solo. _(H.-AAAAhhhh que miedo)__  
_  
**-Buenos días, Ibiki**—dijo Tayuya dulcemente a su lado vestida con su sexy camisón, eso era algo que realmente no esperaba ver.

**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—**preguntó sintiendo que su cara enrojecía de furia.

Simplemente no podía creer que ella estaba ahí, en su recámara vistiendo casi nada, era como si sus sueños se hacen realidad.

**-¿Acaso importa? Estoy aquí, justo como tu quieres, no me digas que no estás feliz de verme—**ronroneó acercándose a él y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho sintiendo su rápido pulso, su toque fue tan agradable, tan suave que casi lo volvió loco.

**-****"¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella viene asía mí!"—**pensó Ibiki sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Esa era su oportunidad, se envolvió con sus brazos y se movió más cerca su rostro al de ella, por lo que sus labios casi se tocaban.

-**Esto no puede estar mejor**—susurró con pasión y se inclinó hacia delante para colocar un suave beso en los labios deliciosos.

Sólo un poco más cerca...

**-¡Ibiki, maldito loco! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?!—**gritó Tayuya golpeándolo en la cabeza con su Ninjatō.

**-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!—**gritó con violencia al despertar, entonces se dio cuenta que debioa de haberse quedado dormido debajo de un árbol esperando por ella.

**-****"Eso fue sólo un sueño. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—**pensó poniéndose de pie y le dio una mirada mortal a Tayuya.

**-¡Casi me mata! ¿No había otra manera de despertarme?**

**-¿Crees que no trate de hacerlo con menos violencia? Pero estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que no tenía otra opción**—gruñó poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

**-Hazlo otra vez y te mostrare por qué soy el especialista en torturas**—dijo entre dientes tratando de no perder el control, esta vez ella realmente le molestó. _(H.- ¿Y a quien no le molesta que lo despierten?)_

-**Está bien, no lo are**—replicó ella—**Lo siento**.

**-No importa**—la miro de arriba a bajo, Tayuya se veía mucho mejor ahora, realmente necesitaba los dos días de descanso y de la nada su cólera desapareció, no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

**-Ven conmigo**—dijo dejando el campo de entrenamiento

**-¿A dónde vamos?—**preguntó ella siguiéndole.

**-Ya verás. ****  
**  
Después de unos minutos de caminar por el bosque, llegaron al lago. El agua reflejaba el sol de la mañana llenando toda la zona con un aura pacifica, sería el lugar perfecto para una cita, lástima que no era su propósito.

**-Así que, ¿por qué estamos aquí?—**pregunto Tayuya acercándose a la orilla y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

**-Hoy vamos a tener otro tipo de entrenamiento, vamos a practicar la lucha con espada y control de chakra, en otras palabras, vamos a luchar de pie sobre la superficie del lago**—dijo Ibiki y miró hacia el cielo—**Maldita sea, hace tanto calor, ¿Qué está pasando con ese clima?—**suspiró y se quito la chaqueta y camisa haciendo sonrojar Tayuya de nuevo.

**-"¡Por fin! ¡Gracias kami-sama por esta maravillosa vista! He estado esperando esto, espero que el tiempo no cambie pronto"—**pensaba Tayuya al ver a su sensei quitarse la ropa.

**-****"Tal vez es molesto, pero maldita sea, él es tan jodidamente atractivo, no puedo creer que no tenga novia". ****  
**

**-****¿Vas a venir?—**preguntó haciéndola a salir de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lago llevando su espada en el hombro izquierdo

**-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, ya voy!**-respondió ella tomándola Ninjatō y siguió Ibiki.

Cuando llegaron al centro, volvió la cara hacia ella y se dio cuenta que ella estaba en un gran problema.

**-Ahora te voy a castigar por despertarme de una manera tan desagradable**—dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara y tomó su postura de lucha.

**-"¡Oh, mierda! Esto es malo**—pensó Tayuya tratando de bloquear su ataque, pero fue tan poderoso que casi perdió el control de chakra que podo terminar con un baño inesperado.

**-"¡Concéntrate Tayuya, no le dejes ganar esto!" ****  
**  
**-Basta, veo que perdió todo su chakra por lo que no tiene sentido continuar**—dijo Ibiki después de 5 horas de entrenamiento sin parar al ver que Tayuya tenia problemas para pararse en la superficie del agua.

-**Si tú lo dices**—le contestó y le siguió hasta la orilla, entonces su mente formo una idea brillante**—"Él va a matarme por esto, pero no me puedo resistir"—**pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro tomando un par de pasos hacia atrás y echando a correr hacia él.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?—**preguntó volviéndose sólo para ver como se acercaba a toda velocidad.

**-¡Usted debe tomar un baño!—**gritó Tayuya saltando sobre Ibiki y los dos sintieron el agua fría.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie, lo primero que vio Ibiki fue su cara sonriente, simplemente no podía comprender, ¿Estaba haciendo esto para molestarle o tal vez...tal vez ella no lo odiaba del todo?

**-¿Por qué hiciste esto?—**le preguntó cuando por fin llegaron a la orilla.

**-Sólo quería pasar un buen rato, deberías ver a tu rostro, te ves tan divertido cuando estás enojado—**rió Tayuya al exprimir el agua de su cabello.

**-Está bien, no fue tan malo**—dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ella fue la única persona que podo sacarle a él, él temible ANBU una sonrisa, entonces sucedió algo inesperado, debido a que ambos estaban empapados y un charco de agua se formaba bajo sus pies, Tayuya resbalo y en el último momento ella cogió Ibiki del brazo y juntos se derrumbaron al suelo.

Tayuya estaba tirada en la hierba con Ibiki encima de ella, se miraron y se ruborizaron mucho, Ibiki no podía soñar con una mejor oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

Al sentir el aliento contra su cara, sintió un hormigueo recorrer su piel, sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios, empezó a pensar en robarle un pequeño beso a ella cuando sintió que su algo suave tocaba su mano izquierda.

Miraron hacia abajo para ver qué era y para su horror (o quizás no) se dieron cuenta de que le estaba apretando el pecho derecho a Tayuya que reacciono pateándole con la rodilla con tanta fuerza en el estómago a Ibiki que casi perdió el conocimiento, de inmediato se puso de pie y sin una sola palabra salió lo más rápido que podo dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

**-****"Ahora me van a odiar para siempre"—**pensó Ibiki que no podía levantarse debido al dolor. Esta situación sin duda va a complicar su relación con Tayuya.

**¡Taran! Ahora si me apure jejeje, hasta me sorprendo yo misma de que me apure para algo, aunque debería estar haciendo la tarea jeje pero ¿por que dejan tarea en vacaciones?**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Este sentimiento

**ESTE SENTIMIENTO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL** (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)

"**Se que este capitulo es corto, pero tengo un bloqueo artístico, solo espero que les guste"**

"**Disfrútenlo"**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Mierda!—Pensó Tayuya tendida en la cama mirando al techo desesperadamente tratando de olvidarse de cierto "accidente de hoy".

Eso fue sólo irreal para ella, Sí, quería acercarse a Ibiki, pero no tanto ni tan rápido, lo peor era que el día pudo haber terminado de otra manera pero todo se arruinó a causa de este toque inesperado.

-¡Maldito pervertido! Lo debí haber matado por eso. ¿Por qué no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad?—se preguntó, pero fue inútil, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Ella no podía hacerle daño. Incluso si realmente merecía un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Esto está hiendo demasiado lejos, me comporto como una pinché loca. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?—se preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Todavía podía sentir sus caricias en el pecho. Fue tan cálido y suave.

Aunque no quisiera tuvo que admitir que no fue tan malo, honestamente... se sentía bien y para su horror, se dio cuenta que quería sentirlo de nuevo

-¡Chica, dejar de pensar en él de esa manera, es imposible, lo sabes!—Gritó Tayuya enterrando su cara en la almohada, tratando de dejar de pensar en Ibiki, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, menos funcionaba.

Ella nunca había sentido algo como así antes. A pesar de que ella tenía 18 años no había tenido un novio, ni siquiera el tan anhelado primer besó, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que ella no supiera qué hacer, sentía que era demasiado para ella, siendo francos Ibiki era el primer chico que estaba tan cerca ni cuando estaba en la villa del sonido. Tayuya nunca le dijo esto a nadie, pero a ella realmente le gustaba entrenar con él. Ella disfrutó cada momento que pasaron juntos, si bien la mayoría de las veces no eran más que pelear entre sí.

Ibiki era tan diferente que el resto, nunca dudó de ella como una gran kunoichi, siempre estaba allí para apoyarla y nunca se quejó de su vocabulario _(h.-supongo que probablemente la primera persona que no lo hizo). _Sin mencionar que lo encontró muy atractivo, pero una cosa la hacía triste, sabía que Ibiki lo hacía sólo porque era su misión.

-Él no pasaría tiempo conmigo si Tsunade no se lo hubiera ordenado, pero ella no le dijo que debía ser amable conmigo, así que tal vez lo está haciendo porque quiere-Susurró con la sensación de que hay una pequeña posibilidad para ella y probablemente la última. _(H.-¬¬ ¿¡cual última oportunidad!? y sobre todo ¡¿amable!? ¬¬)_

Tayuya sabía que finalmente él perdió la paciencia con ella y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que ella tiene que calmarse, o realmente va a comenzar a odiarla.

-Sólo espero que no haberlo lastimado demasiado, creo que le dio una patada muy dura, gracias a Dios no apunte a otro lado. (_h.- Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo) _

De pronto se sintió muy cansada y me di cuenta de que el sol ya no estaba, sin querer había perdido el sentido del tiempo por pensar en todo esto.

-Ya es tarde, debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo entrenamiento y no puedo esperar por ello—Tayuya se cambió rápidamente el camisón y se acostó en su cama y un momento después, ya estaba dormida soñando, soñando con algo que definitivamente no debe._(H.- bueno los sueños son libres por eso ¿o no? )_

********************************************************************************************************

Listo este es el sexo capitulo y he de decir el más corto de todos, a verdad es el que menos me gusto no sé si es porque es demasiado corto o muy meloso para mi gusto o ¿¿es que mi cerebro sigue frito después de la semana de exámenes y mi pequeña ardilla se ha tomado unas vacaciones??? No lo sé pero algo que si se es que el próximo capítulo lo subiré rápido y que los reviewss pueden hacer inmensamente feliz a alguien y que los agradezco con todo mi corazoncito de pollo ^_^ a y me avisan si se me escapo algo y que les pareció este micro-capitulo o si son mis nervios.


	7. ¿Cuando es la boda?

**¿CUÁNDO ES LA BODA?**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL** (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)

"**Naruto no es mío"**

"**Disfrútenlo"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

_**-"bla, bla" **_pensamientos

**-bla, bla** diálogos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

Tayuya lentamente abrió los ojos, bostezó y se estiró en la cama, realmente no quería despertar a causa de aquel "agradable" sueño que tuve anoche.

**-Maldita sea, ese fue el mejor sueño de toda mi puta vida, me pregunto ¿si se siente tan bueno en la vida real?—**susurró para sí con una sonrisa en su rostro sentada sobre la cama.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por cambiar esta fantasía en realidad, todavía podía sentir sus labios besándola apasionadamente, n las manos acariciando suavemente su piel y oír susurrar en voz baja a Ibiki "Te quiero", pensando en su sueño su corazón latió más rápido y podía sentir escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal.

**-Está bien, suficiente de esto, es hora de otra sesión de entrenamiento, finalmente debo levantarme—**dijo para si Tayuya y miró el despertador para ver que ya eran las 5:50 AM y tenía 20 minutos de retraso.

**-¡Demonios, me quedé dormida otra vez! ¿Por qué a mi?—**gritó Tayuya levantándose y vistiéndose tan rápido como pudo.

Rápidamente se lavó, peinó, tomó un sorbo de café, agarró su mochila y Ninjatō y dejó su apartamento corriendo en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

_**-"¡Diablos! Siempre me pasa a mí, es la segunda vez que llego tarde, ¡Tengo la pinché suerte del infierno!"—**_pensó Tayuya mientras atraviesa el bosque—_**Sólo espero este todavía ahí." **__**  
**_  
Y entonces vio a alguien que venia de la dirección opuesta, era Ibiki. Que recién dejaba el campo de entrenamiento y cuando la vio, se detuvo y la miró con incredulidad.

_**-**__**"Ella vino, no puedo creerlo."—**_pensó Ibiki ya que ella esta también muy sorprendida de verlo, pero ella tenia una razón diferente para estarlo.

_**-"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? Sólo me retrase 30 minutos"—**_pensó mientras se le acercaba—**Me quede dormida**—dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara

**-Me sorprende que haya venido aquí—**respondió todavía sorprendido de verla aquí.

**-¿Por qué?****  
**  
-**Usted sabe... después de ayer...-**murmuró poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, no podía olvidarse de aquel "pequeño accidente".

**-Ya tuviste lo que merecías y no voy a dejar el entrenamiento que Tsunade me ordenó sólo por ese incidente estúpido. **

** -****¿Quieres decir que...? ******

**-Sigo enojada con tigo, pero quiero seguir con el entrenamiento no importa qué, así que vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¿solo olvídalo, de acuerdo?******

_**-**__**"Como si pudiera"—**_pensó Ibiki y juntos empezaron a caminar de regreso al campo de entrenamiento.

Ella quería demostrar lo fuerte que podía ser, por un momento el la miro con admiración, estaba realmente orgulloso de tener un aprendiz como ella.

**-****"Le dije que lo olvidara, pero no puedo... fue bonito ¡Contrólate niña, deja de pensar en eso! Me gustaría poder olvidar..."—**Tayuya suspiró en voz baja.

**-¿Ha dicho algo?—**Ibiki le preguntó sin poder creer que ella no lo hubiera matado por lo de ayer.

**-No, t****u****debiste****Haber****oído**** mal—**respondió Ella rápidamente.

Caminaron juntos por un rato en silencio absoluto hasta cuando vieron venir a alguien.

**-¡****Hola Tayuya, buenos días Ibiki-san! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano?-tebayo—**preguntó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos.

**-Hola Naruto—**respondieron al mismo tiempo, en un tono preocupado, ellos sabían que esto no terminará bien para ellos.

-**Vamos a entrenar, es lo que te comente la semana pasada—**dijo Tayuya con la esperanza de que se irá pronto, a ella le caía bien Naruto, pero ella no quería que dijera algo estúpido por accidente de ella, por lo menos no enfrente de Ibiki.

**-Ah, cierto ya capte—**dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Así que Ibiki-san, la debe pasar difícil con Tayuya, ¿verdad? ****  
**  
Por un momento ella estaba casi segura de que Ibiki estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, sin embargo dijo algo que la hizo ruborizarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

**-Estás equivocado Naruto. Tayuya es la más talentosa kunoichi que he conocido en toda mi vida, realmente nos llevamos muy bien y me siento orgulloso de ser su sensei, aunque no durará mucho tiempo.****  
**  
Ella no lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**-¿En serio, realmente piensa de mí de esta manera? ****  
**  
**-¿****deveritas****-ttebayo? Eso es genial, bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que prepararme para el viaje, porque mañana me voy a la aldea oculta de la lluvia para reunirme con Yugito-tebayo—**dijo y se sonrojó un poco. _(H.-__ ¿Quién hubiera pensado que estos dos jinchuurikis se habrían enamorado siquiera conocido__, e__l amor es realmente extraño a veces, sobre todo en los fics ^_^). __  
_  
**-¡A si que, les deseo suerte en el entrenamiento, nos vemos más tarde-tebayo!—**dijo Naruto y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Pero un momento después, cuando estaba en una distancia segura de ellos se volvió y gritó tan fuerte como pudo**—¡¡Se ven lindos juntos, ¿Cuando es la boda?-tebayo!!** (_H.- jaja mi Naru tan sincero como siempre jaja)_

Inmediatamente Naruto desaparecido, dejando a Tayuya e Ibiki bastante sorprendidos por sus palabras para decir poco.

**-¿Qué? Él piensa..... Que...—**Tayuya empezó a decir torpemente.

**-No piense en ello, vamos**—le interrumpió Ibiki

Comenzaron a caminar juntos de nuevo tratando de no mirar el uno al otro cuando por fin ella habló.

**-Uhm... gracias por las cosas buenas que ha dicho sobre mí, pero no tenías por qué mentir. ****  
**  
**-No mentí, todo lo que dije es verdad—**dijo Ibiki tranquilamente mirándola.

_**-"Pero me gustaría que fueras más que mi aprendiz"—**_pensó Ibiki.

**-****¿En serio? Gracias—**dijo en voz baja, pero dentro de ella podía sentir algo calido llenando todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir... feliz.

_**-**__**"¡OH mi Dios, él realmente me gusta, estoy segura de eso ahora! Ahora sí que tengo una oportunidad con él **__**¡**__**Ibiki Morino, **__**serás**____**mío**__**! **__(H.- dios que determinación, me gusta, me gusta ^_^)__**  
**_

Listo un capitulo más listo, en lo personal me gusto el comentario de Naru, mukyaa! Estoy feliz porque ya compre la pelicula 6 de Naruto Shippuden wiii y la vere el viernes en casa de la Tipita (una amiga) y la aremos sufrir muajajaj coff coff digo recordaremos viejos tiempos y aremos payasadas ^o^ ARIGATO, gracias por los reviews, de cierto os digo que si dejan un review sere feliz y seran felices tu y todos los de tu casa…etto, etto jeje ¿eso que?, Pero si seran felices hasta la proxima muajaja. xD


	8. El plan perfecto

**EL PLAN PERFECTO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Disfrútenlo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

**-bla, bla**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

**-Entonces, Tsunade quiere que le informes acerca de mi progreso con el entrenamiento, ¿no?—**Tayuya preguntó a Ibiki cuando caminaban de regreso a la aldea. Eran las nueve de la mañana, aunque casi siempre a esa hora se encontraban entrenando, pero hoy que tenían que terminar temprano.

**-Sí, ella quiere verme sólo a mí, a si que usted puede ir a casa o hacer lo que quiera—**dijo Ibiki mirándola, aun que hablando honestamente, no quería que ella se fuera.

**-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que voy a ir con usted**—dijo en un tono indiferente como quien no quiere la cosa, pero por supuesto que no era cierto.

**-Si tú lo dices...-**respondió, y por un rato se fueron caminando juntos en silencio—**Sabes, somos muy populares en este momento, todo el mundo está hablando de nosotros**—dijo rompiendo el silencio.

**-¿En serio?****  
**  
**-Sí. Ellos piensan que somos pareja**—dijo Ibiki hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos con la esperanza de que ella no se enojara.

**-¿QUÉ? ¡Realmente creen que tú y yo... yo no lo puedo creer!**—Gritó Tayuya sonrojándose.

**-Sí, esto es sencillamente ridículo, ¿no te parece?—**dijo deseando que esos rumores fueran ciertos, él haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo realidad.

**-Tienes razón—**suspiró Tayuya y entonces una idea brillante se le ocurrió, ese era el plan perfecto para acercarse a él.

**-Tu sabes, tal vez deberíamos darles lo que quieren—**le dijo ella sonriendo mientras se movía un poco más cerca de Ibiki.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?—**preguntó casi seguro de que algo inesperado iba a suceder.

**-Si piensan que somos una pareja, vamos a darles lo que quieren—**dijo Tayuya dulcemente mientras rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ibiki, su plan era impecable, no sólo ella podía molestar a la gente, si no que también fue capaz de acercarse a él.

Al principio Ibiki se sorprendió, pero un momento después, envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo más cerca de él así que no había espacio entre ellos que harían cualquier cosa para hacer que este momento dure para siempre.

**-Por lo tanto, que comience el espectáculo—**dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y juntos entraron en la aldea.

Su plan funcionó mejor de lo que podían siquiera imaginar, los aldeanos no podían creer lo que sus propios ojos veían_. (H.- La verdad no yo lo creería ¡¿_Ibiki Morino y Tayuya abrazados?  
_jeje) __  
_

La mayoría de la gente los miraba fijamente con incredulidad, pero algunos de ellos reaccionaron mejor que otros. Kakashi dejó caer su preciado libro icha icha demasiado sorprendido como para darse cuenta que Sakura lanzó el librito lejos, Kidomaru tropezó y terminando con la nariz rota e Ino sólo chilló y salió corriendo a contarle a su novio Shikamaru

**-Ya ves, mi plan funciono—**dijo Tayuya feliz cuando entraron en el edificio.

**-Ahora no nos dejarán en paz, pero al menos fue divertido—**dijo Ibiki tratando desesperadamente de no echarse a reír

Y ya que no había público se quitó el brazo de la cintura de Tayuya, pero ella no hizo lo mismo., en lugar de eso le rodeó con sus brazos cada vez más fuerte_. (H.- Mira que aprovechada ¬¬)_

**-Hey, puede dejar que me vaya ahora**—susurró, pero no queriendo que ella lo soltara.

**-Lo siento—**dijo en voz baja quitando el brazo de él.

**-No hay problema, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo un día—**dijo Ibiki sonriendo con la esperanza de que no lo golpeara de nuevo por lo que acaba de decir.

**-****Tal vez...—**sonrió Tayuya mientras caminaba con él a la oficina de Tsunade.

Sabían que esta noche ambos tendrán sueños muy agradables.

Gracias por sus reviews, un poco corto el capitulo pero no os preocupéis que pronto estará el siguiente capitulo a menos que lleguen los extraterrestres y me rapten pero en ese caso pasare por la luna y veré a Neji correr en la luna con una corbata verde con lunares morados jajaja ¿eso que? Na disculpen mis desvaríos pero hoy fue un día pesado, lo mejor de todo es que vienen días mejores o peores a si que a disfrutar el momento y los desvaríos ya que si uno no se echa ánimos ¿quien? Por cierto sobre quien era Yuguito es la portadora del biju de dos colas ha SPOILER na ni tanto sale un momento en los primeros capítulos de Naruto Shippuden, pero no les afecta mucho que sepan como se llama ne? Les deseo un buen día y mucho, mucho amor jejeje ¿Cómo aquí que? Me creí Walter mercado jajaja

Les recomiendo ampliamente un fic llamado La Cenicienta de narushizu4ever hasta ahorita he leído el primer capitulo y me gusto la idea del fic esta entre mis historias favoritas


	9. Torbellino

**TORBELLINO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Disfrútenlo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

Hoy era un día muy importante para Iruka Umino, pues la hermana del Kazegake, Temari, estaba por llegar a la aldea y el fue elegido para ser su acompañante durante su estancia aquí. Y como todo buen enamorado no podía soñar con una mejor oportunidad de acercarse a ella, por lo que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y la invitaría a salir. La esperó un momento en las puertas de la aldea cuando por fin la vio venir.

**-Buenos días Iruka-san—**saludo Temari sonriéndole mientras ella se le acercó.

Estaba muy contenta de verlo como su escolta, ya que hablando francamente ella secretamente también lo encontraba muy atractivo, por supuesto que Kankurou y Gaara no sabía nada esto digamos que son "un poco" sobre protectores._(H.- Vaya que a la autora de este fic le gustan las parejas raras ^_^)_

_**-"**__**Esta visita va a ser muy interesante "—**_pensó ya que podía jurar que vio a un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Iruka cuando ella se acercó a él.

**-Buenos días Temari-san, espero que el viaje no haya sido cansado—**dijo mientras sentía que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. (H.- jajaja me muero de la risa de solo imaginarme a Iruka diciendo eso jajacofmandiloncof, cof ¬u¬)

**-No, ya me acostumbré, vamos, Tsunade no va a esperar para mí todo el día**—dijo y tomó el brazo de Iruka y se acercó a él,

Iruka no podía creer que fuera real. Temari obviamente estaba coqueteando con él.

_**-**__**"¡Pregúntele ahora! Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies"—**__pensó_, después de todo no tenía nada que perder**—Como usted quiera Temari-san, ¿tal vez más adelante le gustaría acompañarme a cenar?—**le preguntó.

_**-**__**"¡Por favor, decir que sí!"—**_Suplicaba mentalmente _(H.- jajaja, se imaginan Iruka y Temari, pobre Iruka me lo imagino más mandilón que nada jajaja, pero que conste que no estoy en contra de eso, al contrario un poco de mandileo no hace daño pero jajaja no me aguanto la risa, en definitiva son una pareja rara)__  
_  
**-¡Me encantaría**!—Ella respondió sonriente y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que ella terminara el beso Iruka sabía que este día sería uno de los mejores días de toda su vida.

*******

Mientras tanto Tayuya estaba esperando a Ibiki afuera de la oficina de Tsunade, a ella le encantaría escuchar lo que decían sobre ella, pero el le dijo a Izumo Kotetsu que le echaran un ojo para asegurarse de que no tratara de espiar, así que se quedó con esos dos que le estaban sonriendo estúpidamente ella, por supuesto, la razón de ello era evidente.

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa Tayuya-Chan?**—preguntó Kotetsu con una sonrisa retorcida, Izumo sólo se rió.

**-Mucho mejor que la tuya—**replicó ella y de inmediato dejaron de sonreír.

Tayuya sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía novia cosa que era bastante raro, porque ambos eran chicos muy lindos, pero eso los callaría.

**-Tan perspicaz como siempre, es bueno saberlo**—dijo Izumo mientras Kotetsu solo asintió con la cabeza.

A Izumo realmente le gustaba Tayuya, y de vez en cuando salían con ella, por supuesto, como un grupo de amigos.

**-****Entonces, ¿cómo están ustedes?—**preguntó Tayuya, ella realmente los extrañaba y estaba muy feliz de poder hablar con ellos por lo menos por un tiempo.

**-No está mal, simplemente haciendo nuestro trabajo, por cierto oímos hablar de tu demostración del día de hoy, el pueblo entero está hablando de ello—**dijo Kotetsu dándole una palmada en el hombro

**-Eres famosa ****  
**  
Por supuesto que no eran tontos y sabían que ella e Ibiki no eran realmente una pareja.

**-¡Esa fue la hostia! ¡A casi todos ellos les dio un ataque al corazón de mierda! Pero que lastima que no vimos eso—**grito Tayuya aguantándose la risa.**  
**  
**-****Oye, ¿quieres salir con nosotros esta noche? No nos hemos visto durante tanto tiempo y tenemos que hacer algo al respecto—**sugirió Izumo.

**-¿Por qué no? Los extrañé chicos, además...—**empezó, pero de pronto sintió algo extraño.

Tayuya sintió el chakra de dos personas que se acercaban, el primero de ellos pertenecían a Iruka, pero el otro…

-**Es ****ella****…—**siseó sacando un kunai de su bolsa.

**- ¿****Quien****?**

**-****Esa****bruja**** de la arena! **

***  
**-Estoy muy contenta con el progreso de Tayuya, sabía que sería perfecto para este trabajo—**dijo Tsunade al terminar la lectura del informe de Ibiki—**Estoy impresionada.**

**-Gracias, Hokage-sama—**dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo, Tayuya era su primer aprendiz, después de todo.

**-Sólo espero que no le causara muchos problemas, usted sabes que ella es una chica "algo especial".**

**-No, en absoluto, ¿A si que, Hay alguna misión ANBU por ahora?—**preguntó, pero la verdad es que esperaba no hubiera ninguna, porque eso sería el final de sus entrenamientos con Tayuya.

**-Por ahora no, pero no creo que te interesen por el momento—**dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, podría jurar incluso por la botella de sake que escondía en su escritorio que Ibiki sentía algo por Tayuya.

**-¿****Que****quiere****decir****Hokage-sama****?**

**-Sabes lo que quiero decir, he visto la forma en que la miras, es obvio que usted acaba de...—**empezó, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta Ibiki estaba mirando a la puerta cada diez segundos.

**-¿Por qué estás mirando a la puerta?**

**-Lo siento, pero Tayuya está esperando afuera y... **

**-¿Qué, Ella está aquí? ¡Dile que se vaya ahora mismo!—**gritó Tsunade ya que su rostro se puso pálido.

**-¿Por qué?—**preguntó antes de escuchar un grito del exterior.

-¡**Maldita BRUJA DE ARENA! ¡Te voy a matar!**

**-Ahora entiendo...**

**-¡He estado esperando este momento perra!—**grito Tayuya preparando otro ataque.

Temari trató de golpearla, pero no podía atinar ni un sola golpe.

_-__**"Maldita sea, ella es mucho más fuerte que hace cuatro años."—**_pensó Temari.

Iruka, Kotetsu e Izumo trataron de separarlas, pero era inútil, por lo que sólo se pegaron a la pared esperando que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

-**¡Este es tu fin, perra!—**gritó Tayuya apretando la empuñadura de su kunai y comenzó a correr hacia Temari, cuando sintió que alguien la detenía por la muñeca.

Era Ibiki y definitivamente él no era feliz al verla pelear contra Temari.

**-Déjame ir—**dijo, pero en lugar de hacerlo él la cargo como costal, encima de su hombro.

Y por primera vez Tayuya se quedó sin habla.

**-Discúlpenos Temari**—dijo Ibiki con una voz extrañamente calmada y comenzó a caminar con Tayuya en el hombro.

**-Adiós Tayu-chan**—dijo Izumo y Kotetsu mientras ella desaparecía junto con Ibiki.

**-¿Puede alguien decirme qué acaba de suceder aquí?—**preguntó Tsunade cuando Iruka ayudaba a Temari a levantarse.

**********************************

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya hecho reír tanto como a mi, cuando estaba buscando que capitulo seguía por traducir me di cuenta que faltan dos capítulos más para que se termine el fic aunque he de decir que son los más largos, por eso y por los preciados proyectos de fin de semestre tardare en actualizar un poco más de lo deseado. Muchas Gracias por los reviews.


	10. Ella no me ama

**ELLA NO ME AMA**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Disfrútenlo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

**-Se nos olvido preguntarle a qué hora debíamos venir. ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado a recogerla?—**pregunto Izumo mientras caminaba junto con Kotetsu por las calles de Konoha mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco.

**-Es nuestra tradición, Izumo. Siempre recogerla a las ocho, estoy seguro de Tayuya nos espera en este momento, confía en mí—**respondió Kotetsu y empezó a caminar más rápido, pues no quería llegar tarde. Momentos después llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Tayuya.

**-¿Recuerdas nuestro plan, verdad?—**preguntó Kotetsu en un tono muy serio, tenía que estar seguro de que a Izumo no se le zafara un tornillo, no esta noche. _(H.-ja ni que fuera robot n.n) _

**-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? me dijiste el plan ya un millón de veces, me acuerdo muy bien y todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es desearle buena suerte a mi amigo—**le sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda con suavidad.

**-Gracias, muy bien empecemos—**dijo Kotetsu y llamó a la puerta.

Ambos chuunins esperaron a que Tayuya abriera la puerta y cuando finalmente abrió la puerta a aquellos dos casi les da un ataque al corazón y Kotetsu sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

Se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un corto kimono sin mangas, carmesí y un par de zapatos de tacón a juego su cabello estaba recogido en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza y por fin se quitó las vendas de su brazo izquierdo dejando ver su tatuaje ANBU y aún así no podían creer que ella era un ANBU.

**-¿Les gusta mi nuevo vestido?—**preguntó en broma ya que ambos no podían articular palabra ni hacer nada que no fuera mirarla con absoluta incredulidad, ella se preguntaba si Ibiki reaccionaría de la misma manera ...

**-Te ves hermosa ...—**murmuró Izumo frotando la parte posterior de su cuello ligeramente sonrojado**—¿Verdad, Kotetsu?—**preguntó, pero Kotetsu no estaba escuchando.

Él se ruborizo tanto, que parecía estar en llamas, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sin control y se hizo aún más rápido cuando sintió el dulce aroma de su perfume mezclado con el aire caliente, ella era perfecta, era hermosa y tenía que ser...

**-¡Hey, despierta tío!—**le grito Izumo golpeándole en la cabeza_**—"Y este pensó que seria yo el que hiciera algo entupido esta noche"—**_pensó.

**-¿Qué, quien...? Oh, sí, perdón, te ves maravillosa tayu-chan—**dijo un poco avergonzado de su reacción.

**-Gracias, hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. ¡Vamos!—**dijo amablemente tomándoles las manos y juntos empezaron a caminar en la dirección del centro de Konoha.

**-Me alegro de que estés bien, pensé que Ibiki te habría matado por atacar a Temari enfrente de la oficina de la Hokage—**dijo Izumo mientras caminaban por las calles sintiendo la brisa de la noche en su piel.

**-No, él solo dijo que yo no debo atacarla, porque ella es la hermana del Kazekage y algunas otras cosas aburridas sobre el autocontrol, porque ahora soy un ANBU etc...—**dijo después de un suspiro.

A ella realmente no le gustaba cuando Ibiki se enojaba con ella, pero al menos hemos conseguido derrotar a Temari, sin mencionar que Ibiki dijo que en realidad luchó bien contra ella.

**-Es bueno saber eso, por cierto me gustan tus aretes, nunca había visto un kunai en forma de aretes—**dijo Kotetsu y se acerco un poco más a ella.

**-Tenten me los ****dio****Como****regalo**** de ****cumpleaños****.**

**-Honestamente no se por que no me sorprende eso—**dijo con una sonrisa

Finalmente, llegaron al centro del pueblo, había mucha gente ya que era viernes por la noche y la mayoría de los ninjas sólo quería pasar un buen rato y tomar una copa o dos, lo que los sorprendió fue ver a Sakura llevando Kakashi en la espalda _(H.-TT_TT Sakura deja a mi kakashi, suéltalo waaa, es mío, bueno de todas incluso prefiero que se quedo con kisame*¬*, pero no con tigo…disculpen Sakura me cae un poquito mal n.n)_ y a Kin arrastrando a Dosu, por supuesto que los dos estaban totalmente borrachos y de alguna manera Tayuya y los chicos estaban seguros de que mañana la cruda no será el mayor problema para estos dos, sobre todo cuando se tenia kunioichis muy violentas por novias_.(H.-ahh, ¿pero quienes son esas "novias?") __  
_  
**-¡Hey mira allí, es Naruto con Yugito! Pero nunca he visto a ese tipo con ellos antes—**dijo Kotetsu apuntando al shinobi alto, de piel oscura con el pelo blanco que acaba de entrar en el bar karaoke junto con Naruto y su novia—**Vamos a ir allí, tengo una extraña sensación de que algo divertido va a pasar.**

**-¿Por qué no? Si no por lo menos nos divertiremos escuchando a algunos imbéciles borrachos—**dijo Tayuya riendo y siguieron a Kotetsu.

Dentro del establecimiento había un montón de otros clientes y el aire estaba lleno de humo de cigarrillos cosa que Tayuya odiaba _(H.- ¿Quién no?)_. Vieron a Naruto sentado en una mesa en la esquina y ella decidió que los acompañarían.

**-Hola Tayuya, hola chicos, vengan y únanse a nosotros—**dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras envolvía con sus brazos a su novia _(H.-U.U que envidia)__** —**_**Ya conocen a Yugito, ¿cierto? **

**-Sí, nos conocimos hace como 3 mese, Es bueno volverte a ver Yugito—**dijo Tayuya mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Kotetsu e Izumo**—****Pero, ¿quién diablos era ese tipo que venia con ustedes? Nunca lo había visto en toda mi jodida vida. ****  
**  
-**Eso era Killerbee, el hermano del Raikage, espero que hayan traído tapones para los oídos, porque él ahora está en el escenario—**dijo Yugito y suspiró tomando un sorbo de su bebida

**-¿Tapones para los oídos? ¿Qué quiere decir Yugito?—**preguntó Izumo mirando a Killerbee, pero cuando él comenzó su actuación de rap entendió.

**-¡Yo! ¡El poderoso señor de la casa esta aquí da!—**gritó y comenzó a rapear.

¡Y fue horrible!  
**  
****-¡Oh, Dios mío, es horrible! No puedo creer que él es el hermano del Raikage—**gimió kotetsu e Izumo solo se tapó los oídos.

**-Imagínese el da un concierto cada fin de semana en Kumo... ****  
**  
**-¡Vamos a cambiar el tema de Yugi-chan!—gritó** Naruto y besó a su novia en la mejilla—** ¿Cómo les va muchachos?**

Por el próximo par de horas estuvieron charlando de todo y bebiendo té. Yugito y Tayuya rápidamente se convirtieron en amigas lo que hizo a Naruto muy feliz, porque él quería que ella se encontrara algunos amigos aquí, en Konoha.

Yugito por otra parte se dio cuenta de que Kotetsu estaba mirando Tayuya de una manera extraña y la tocaba "accidentalmente" de vez en cuando, estaba segura de que el quería ser algo más que su amigo.

Cuando Killerbee finalmente terminó su actuación con un gran aplauso _(H.-probablemente porque el público se sintió aliviado que era el fin de este horror)_ el grupo salió del bar y caminó por el pueblo un rato.

-**Es hora de que nos vayamos, quiero mostrarle a Yugito el resto de Konoha. ¿Qué aran ustedes?—**preguntó Naruto cuando se detuvieron en medio de la calle.

**-Vamos a acompañar a Tayuya a su casa—**dijo Kotetsu y Yugito podría jurar que vio una leve sonrisa en su rostro y que no le gusto nada en absoluto**—Hey, me acabo de acordar que mañana tenemos que llevar nuestros informes terminados a Tsunade, espero que tengas los tuyos, Izumo.**

**-¿Qué? Maldita sea, todavía tengo que terminarlos, me voy a ir ahora a acabarlos o Tsunade me va a matar Bye—**dijo Izumo y rápidamente dejó el grupo**—Buena suerte Kotetsu.**

**-Así que en este caso solo la acompañare a su casa—**dijo Kotetsu alegremente y comenzó a caminar lejos con Tayuya.

**-¡Bye Yugito¡—**gritó y un momento después desaparecieran en la noche.

**-Naruto-Kun, me habías dicho que el oficial de ANBU, Ibiki Morino está enamorado de ella ¿cierto?—**preguntó Yugito mientras deambulaban por Konoha.

**-Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? ******

**-****Parece****que****él****tiene**** un rival. **

Mientras tanto Ibiki caminaba de regreso de su oficina, donde pasó toda la tarde terminando algunos informes antiguos y pensando en Tayuya, Él simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación, tenía que caminar por la zona donde vivía ella disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche.

_**-"Maldita sea tengo que decirle, no puedo resistir más"—**_pensó mirando el cielo, por fin, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella eran fuertes y verdaderos y estaba casi seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, habían pasado juntos casi un mes y mañana seria el día 30 de sus entrenamientos, un día como los demás. _(H.-o eso creían ¬¬)_ _**–"**__**Le diré mañana" **_

Estaba de pie allí durante un tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó a alguien venir vio a Tayuya caminando junto a Kotetsu y luego Ibiki rápidamente se escondió en el rincón oscuro para verlos desde una distancia segura.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al verla en su bello traje, pero él no reaccionó como Kotetsu ya la habia visto en camisa de dormir después de todo, pero algo no estaba bien, no le gustaba la forma en Kotetsu la estaba mirando, al principio quiso acercarse a ellos, pero decidió esperar y ver.

**-Te ves hermosa esta noche—**susurró Kotetsu en voz baja cuando se detuvo un momento con ella.

**-Gracias, pero ya me dijo que en 12 malditas ocasiones, vámonos estoy cansada—**dijo mirando a su amigo, pero Kotetsu no se movió.

**-Tayuya, tu no entiendes...—**dijo y se acerco a ella y al instante la envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza.

**-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—**preguntó totalmente estupefacta mientras sentía que su cara se ponía roja, pero no era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Ibiki.

_**-**__**"¿Por qué ella no se mueve? ¿Qué diablos está pasando ahora? ¿Le gusta?"—**_pensó Ibiki sintiendo el impulso de matar a Kotetsu, sin embargo, una cruel vocecilla en su mente le estaba diciendo algo que él temía—_**"Acaso pensaste que le gusta una persona como tu? ¡No eres digno de ella, Ella lo ama a él , no a ti. Ella no te ama!" **__ (H.- que alguien pise a esa horrible cucaracha de vocecita T_T)_

**-¿Tu qu-qué chingados?—**tartamudeaba mientras Kotetsu se inclinó para besarla en los labios, ella quería parar, pero no podía moverse.

_**-**__**"¡No, no está sucediendo, no puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser real!"—**_Ibiki gritaba mentalmente sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, había pasado por muchas torturas en su vida, pero eso fue lo peor que jamás podría experimentar ¿Por qué él? y cuando Kotetsu casi toco sus labios con los de ella, desapareció, porque él simplemente no podía soportarlo más, la persona que el amaba no lo amaba a él. _(H.- TT_TT Ibiki cariño espera un poco más onegai) _Lástima que no espero un segundo más porque cuando Kotetsu casi besó a Tayuya, inmediatamente salió de ese trance y lo pateó duro en su entrepierna. Kotetsu grito de dolor y se desplomó paralizado por aquel dolor abrumador.

**-¡¿Qué carajo? ¡Trataste de besarme, cabrón!—**gritó viendo como estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder decir nada.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente se puso de pie y habló.

**-Y yo que creía tener una oportunidad con tigo, perdón por lo que he hecho.**

**-¡Inténtalo otra jodida vez y te juro que te a castro teme!—**siseó tratando de calmarse, eso fue demasiado para ella, nunca se imagino que Kotetsu estuviera enamorado de ella.

**-Parece que los rumores eran ciertos ¿De verdad lo amas? ****  
**  
**-¿Qué estupideces estás hablando?—**preguntó ella tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero Kotetsu no era estúpido para caer en esto.

**-No mientas amas a Ibiki, estoy seguro de ello, si realmente le quiere, dile, ¡porque estoy seguro de que él te ama también! Dile que mañana, no tienes nada que perder después de todo. **

**-¿De verdad lo crees?**—preguntó sonrojándose.

**-¡Sí, estoy seguro de ello! ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? Por supuesto sólo como tu amigo, espero que todavía podamos ser amigos ******

**-Sólo si nunca tratas de robar mi primer beso, o algo así****—**dijo ella, y juntos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en la dirección de su apartamento.

**-¿Realmente me castrarías?****  
**  
**-¿Acaso te atreves a dudar?—**dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo frío y algo raro estaba en el aire.

**-Hay una tormenta que se avecina jeje. **

Eso no era una buena señal

*** * *****  
**  
Ibiki no sabía cómo había llegado de nuevo a los campos de entrenamiento. Lo único que sabía era que Tayuya amaba a otro.

**-****Fui tan estúpido, yo tenía razón, el amor es sólo una ilusión—**dijo para sí mismo y se puso de rodillas.

**-¡¿Por qué yo? Dime Dios, ¿por qué yo?—**gritó de dolor golpeando el suelo con los puños con furia.

Y nadie habría podido creer que una lágrima corrió por su rostro esa noche.  
*************************************************************************************************************

Por fin el penúltimo capitulo T_T hay que chillona ando hoy je, los pretextos de la tardanza son los mismos a y por que estoy siendo niñera de dos pequeñas más inquietas que tobi jeje y por que no quiero que se acabe esta fic ya solo falta un capitulo waaa, sin más que chismear los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo ^_^

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^.^


	11. 30 días de amor y odio

**30 DÍAS DE AMOR Y ODIO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA AYANA PL (recuerden que yo solo ago la traducción)**

"**Disfrútenlo."**

"**Naruto no es mío"**

"**Gracias a todos por la lectura."**

**ACLARACIONES**

**He cambiado un poquito la forma de escribir, puse guiones para los diálogos**

**Wa es el ultimo capitulo, la autora prometió un epilogo, pero hasta el momento no la ha subido, cuando lo suba lo traduciré lo juro si no que se muera el osito Bimbo**

"_**bla, bla" **_pensamientos

******* Cambio de escena

_(H.-bla, bla) _mis interrupciones… digo comentarios.

_**-"Tengo que decirle que hoy, no puedo esperar un maldito momento más"—**_pensó Tayuya mientras permanecía de pie frente al espejo de su dormitorio y se cepillaba el cabello

Trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero le era imposible, porque ese día le diría a Ibiki que lo amaba.

**-No puedo creer que pasamos juntos todo un mes, nuestro primer aniversario. 30 días... y eso que yo quería matarlo antes de que finalizara la primera semana, y ahora... me enamoré de este tipo, solo espero que el sienta lo mismo por mí—**dijo tirando el cepillo sobre la cama acercándose a la ventana y miró el cielo**—El tiempo esta horriblemente jodido, las nubes cubren todo el cielo, estaba tan endemoniadamente oscuro que parece como si fuera media noche a pesar de que sólo son las cinco con quince… ****¡****Joder, no hoy! Espero que no sea un mal presagio o algo así, no, no puede ser, es sólo mi imaginación de mierda—**se dijo Tayuya a sí misma al cerrar la ventana y rápidamente salió de su apartamento y corrió por las calles vacías de Konoha

El viento frío la hacía temblar, pero no le importaba, nada podría arruinar el día de hoy_. (H.- o eso creía ella ¬¬) __  
_  
**-Se que hoy va a suceder, hoy voy a decirte ¡Te quiero!**

Ibiki estaba esperándola, no se había movido de ese lugar desde ayer, micho menos pudo dormí le era imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Tayuya en los brazos de Kotetsu, fue muy doloroso para el aun cuando había sufrido innumerables torturas a través de su vida, pero el verla en los brazos de otro era para Ibiki la peor clase de dolor que había sentido jamás en su vida, todas sus esperanzas y sueños fueron aplastados en un momento.

_**-**__**"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Nunca le he hecho nada malo a y yo que estaba seguro de que ella... yo…fui un tonto, pero la forma en que ella me sonrió, la forma en que me tocó parecía ser real ¿Fue eso sólo un juego cruel?"—**_se preguntó apretando los puños con rabia.

Se quedó un rato escuchando el aullido del viento, cuando oyó a alguien venir, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tayuya caminando hacia el, estaba sonrojada y sonriendo débilmente.

_**-**__**"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Quiere seguir torturándome? Muy bien..." **_

Cuando ella se acercó a él sentía mariposas en el estómago y como las rodillas le temblaban tanto que era difícil caminar, no era de sorprenderse, después de todo ella nunca había amado a nadie y ahora que quería contarle a Ibiki lo que sentía.

**-****Nunca había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido, mierda debo calmarme—**murmuró mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente estaba enojado con algo_**—"Maldita sea, que no parece muy feliz, probablemente por el jodido incidente de ayer"—**_Trató de convencerse de que no había razón para preocuparse, pero algo le decía que no era eso.

_(H.- Se refiere a la amigable bienvenida que le dio a Temari)_

Ibiki no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, Tayuya podría jurar que vio algo en sus ojos que nunca espero ver…odio.

**-Buenos días—**respondió el y miró hacia el cielo.

Durante un tiempo, ninguno de ellos trató de decir cualquier cosa y entonces ella habló por fin.

**-Etto, etto... ¿sabes...qué día es hoy?—**preguntó ella para romper con el incomodo silencio, pero nunca espero oír eso.

**-Sí, lo sé, es el último día, a partir de mañana otra persona entrenara con usted—**respondió Ibiki.

**-¿Qué?, ¡No chingues, se supone que tenías que entrenarme hasta mi primera misión! ¿Qué demonios pasa con tigo?—**gritó con incredulidad.

Y en ese momento Ibiki finalmente perdió la serenidad.

**-¿Con migo? ¡Te comportas como si nada! ******

**-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ****  
**  
**-¿Usted y Kotetsu se divirtieron ayer? Espero que hayas disfrutado su beso—**Siseó y en ese momento el mundo de Tayuya se rompió en pedazos.  
**  
****-¿Qué? ¿Nos viste? Pero no paso nada maldicion…—**empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

**-Sí, te vi. ¿Y sabes qué es gracioso? Pensé que había algo entre nosotros, estaba casi seguro de ello, pero cuando te vi en sus brazos me di cuenta de lo estúpido que soy, me hiciste pensar que…**** me amabas, les deseo que sean muy felices juntos. —**dijomirándola por última vez con los ojos llenos de tristeza y empezó a alejarse.

Tayuya no sabía qué decir, sus manos temblaban sin control, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos_**—"¡Joder, no se supone que esto deba terminar así! Yo lo amo y ahora esta pensando que es una maldita mentira"—**_Tayuya empezó a correr hacia él para detenerlo, quería decirle que era un error, que Kotetsu no la beso.

Cuando casi le toma por el brazo, el quito su brazo y desapareció, ella cayó de rodillas y por primera vez las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que le sangraron, pero no le importo, ahora todo había terminado, por que él no esperó un momento más ...

**-¡Vuelve, por favor!—**gritó con dolor y la esperanza de que la escuchara y volviera, pero no lo hizo**—Ibiki, ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo!—**sollozo.

* * *

**-¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto por usted, el clima esta horrible y son las seis de la mañana, debería estar todavía en mi propia cama!—**gritó Izumo después de un largo bostezó mientras él y Kotetsu estaban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, Izumo en realidad no quería ir, pero que haría lo que fuera por su mejor amigo. _(H.-eso sonó algo raro ¬¬)__  
_  
**-¿Quieres sabes por qué quiero comprobar si todo va bien?—**dijo Kotetsu, y le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior."

**-Así que, ¿todavía te duele?—**pregunto Izumo deteniéndose un momento tratando de no echarse a reír**—****Eso debió haber sido muy doloroso. ****  
**  
**-¡Amigo, me duele como el infierno!—**gimió Kotetsu aun sintiendo ese horrible dolor, Tayuya realmente se hizo mucho más fuerte durante ese mes**—Muy bien, ya casi llegamos, ve y checa que todo este bien.**

**-Bien—**Izumo asintió con la cabeza y saltó, después de un momento desapareció de la vista.

Kotetsu apoyó la espalda en el árbol y cerró los ojos escuchando el susurro del viento las hojas, todavía estaba pensando en ella, Él realmente la amaba, pero sabía que ella quería estar con Ibiki, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar estos dos acabarán juntos, por eso que le pido a Izumo que fuera a comprobar si todo iba según el plan de Tayuya, cosa que no pudo hacer por su cuenta, porque le era muy doloroso. _(H.- Tanto física como emocionalmente ^.^ supongo)_ Finalmente regreso Izumo, estaba pálido y aterrorizado por algo, esa no era una buena señal.

**-Malas noticias, me he escondido detrás de un árbol y... ****  
**  
**-¿****Qué****?**

**-Ibiki no está por ningún lado y Tayuya esta sola llorando..." ****  
**  
**-¿Ella que? ¡Imposible, Tayuya nunca llora! Algo malo debió haber pasado. ¡Vamos!****  
**  
Saltaban de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que podían y al llegar a su destino la vieron sentada de rodillas en medio del campo, su cuerpo temblaba y se oía sollozar a su corazón.

**-Tayu-chan, ¿qué pasó?—**preguntó Kotetsu arrodillándose e Izumo hizo lo mismo.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlos y el sintió como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos de verla en este estado, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las lágrimas caían por su rostro y ella se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que salía un hilo de sangre, nunca la había visto llorar, nunca nadie la había visto llorar.

**-Se acabó... Él nos vio... Él piensa que me diste un beso... ... y que te quiero—**sollozó en silencio.

**-¡Carajo! ¡Ya decía yo que algo nos estaba mirando, pero me detuviste, no te bese! ****  
**  
**-El s-se-debió haber ido justo antes de que yo te pateara…bueno...ni siquiera dejo que le-e explicara—**ella tartamudeó y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

**-Todo estará bien, Tayu-chan—**dijo Izumo en voz baja mientras la abrazó y le acarició el cabello suavemente**— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Kotetsu?**

**-¡Voy a encontrarlo y matar a ese hijo de puta!—**siseó de pie mientras hacia crujir los nudillos amenazadoramente**—Quédate con ella Izumo, voy a traerlo de vuelta **

*** * *****  
**  
_**-**__**"¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Ella no me merece, aun que me duele tanto"—**_pensó Ibiki mientras caminaba por el bosque en busca de consuelo después de lo sucedido.

Esta vez él fue demasiado lejos, lastimando a la que amaba, era una imperdonable, pero no podía regresar el tiempo, era demasiado tarde para ello.

**-¿Que se supone que ****debo hacer ahora?—**se preguntó mirando al cielo sólo para ver las nubes tono negro**—Habrá una tormenta. ¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba!—**suspiró con amargura, todo había terminado.

**-¡Morino, Tenemos que hablar!**

Ibiki se dio la vuelta y ver a la última persona que quería ver, Kotetsu Hagane, quien tenía la cara roja de rabia y la necesidad de matarlo por lo que le había hecho a Tayuya.

**-¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya tienes lo que querías, así que déjame en paz—**dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila que a molesto Kotetsu.

**-¡Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse! **

**-Eso no cambiaría nada, ella es tuya—**respondió como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que Kotetsu perdiera el control sobre sí mismo.

Corrió hasta Ibiki y antes de que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kotetsu, sintió un puñetazo en el estómago, no pudo defenderse, el ataque fue demasiado rápido, se quejó de dolor y callo de rodillas, no podía creer que un chuunin le pudo golpear con tanta facilidad.

**-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sé que nos vio ayer, y no voy a negar el hecho de que la quiero!—**gritó con furia Kotetsu**—Pero usted no vio el momento del supuesto beso, ¿verdad?****  
**  
**-No, yo no podía soportarlo—**silbo Ibiki mientras se controlaba para no arrancar el corazón del chuunin.

**-¡Bueno, que lástima que no esperó un segundo para ver como me detuvo! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ella te ama! ****  
**  
**-¿Qué?—**pregunto Ibiki atragantándose con su propia saliva, no podía creer que la palabras de Kotetsu fueran de verdad**—Estás mintiendo.**  
**  
****-¡No miento, ella te ama! ¡Y ella te lo iba a decir hoyo! ¿Estás ciego, que no te diste cuenta? **

Ibiki fue incapaz de decir nada, todo tiene sentido ahora, ella no mentía, y él no le creyó, Kotetsu se acercó a él y lo agarró por el brazo.

**-Vaya, ella todavía está allí esperando que vuelvas, es tu última oportunidad, así que no la desperdicies—**dijo Kotetsu y desapareció.

**-Es mi última oportunidad—**susurró y comenzó a correr de nuevo con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde. _(H.- TwT corre Forest corre ha eso no)_

Al llegar con Tayuya Izumo ya se había ido y ella no se había movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, se la veía cansada y todavía tenia sangre en sus manos y era su culpa, se acercó a ella, tratando de decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

**-****Pero ¿qué coño quieres de mí?—**Tayuya le preguntó sin emoción alguna y con la mirada fija al suelo, simplemente no podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que el dijo.

**-Quiero disculparme. ******

**-Ahórrate la saliva, joder no quiero ni escucharte—**dijo mientras se levantaba con el impulso de pegarle, pero cuando le miró a la cara se dio cuenta de goteaba sangre por las comisuras de los labios de Ibiki**—Veo que no es necesario que te golpeé por ahora—**suspiró.

Mirando sus propias manos, la sangre seguía corriendo de los cortes que se hizo con las uñas, tomo la bufanda de su cintura, rasgándola por la mitad y trató de vendarse las palmas de sus manos, pero era difícil hacerlo por su cuenta, Ibiki la miraba en el silencio y, finalmente, le agarró las manos y comenzó a vendarlas.

**-****Déjame ir—**dijo Tayuya en voz baja, pero el no dijo una palabra**— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios haces esto?—**preguntó sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir.

**-Porque me preocupo por ti—**dijo en voz baja todavía con las manos de ella entre las suyas y se arrodilló**—No tengo derecho de pedir tu perdón, porque lo que he hecho es imperdonable, pero por favor, escúchame. Kotetsu me lo contó todo, ayer pensé que te había perdido, debí haber esperado un momento más y ver como lo detenías, porque tu no lo querías, pero no lo hice, ¿Cómo pude pensar que estabas fingiendo? Soy especialista en la tortura y todo lo que se hacer es como lastimar a otras personas, pero no puedo ****creer que te he lastimado, me prometí que nunca nadie te hará nada malo pero yo lo hice, ****sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento, gomenasai Tayuya.****  
**  
Ibiki esperaba su respuesta y cada segundo parecía una eternidad cuando por fin habló.

**-¿Sabes lo que es endemoniadamente gracioso? Yo que tú habría reaccionan igual o peor, probablemente porque eres igual a mi y yo te perdono.****  
**  
Él la miró incrédulo y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro de nuevo.

**-¿En serio me perdonas?—**pregunto Ibiki cuando se puso de pie y le sacudió el cabello de la cara.

**-Sí, todavía te quiero, tú eres todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida, nunca encontraré a nadie como tú y a pesar de que eres el peor idiota en todo el mundo que no desearía estar con ninguna otra persona, pero quiero volver a preguntarte ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ****  
**  
Ibiki la envolvió con sus brazos acercándola hacia él y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando el rápido latido d su corazón, el la sostuvo en sus brazos por un tiempo y luego se inclinó haciendo que sus labios casi se tocaran.

**-Lo sé, feliz aniversario—**susurró en voz baja y tomó la cara entre las manos.

**-Te amo—**dijo Tayuya en voz baja limpiándole la sangre de su rostro.

**-Te amo demasiado—**dijo Ibiki y finalmente la besó, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suave que no quería que ese momento se terminara.

Tayuya sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, había pensando en su primer beso muchas veces, pero que nunca esperó que se sentiría tan bien, el movió sus labios con suavidad para luego se profundizar el beso haciéndola gemir de placer, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tirando de él más de cerca, no quería dejarlo ir, se besaron por un rato más olvidándose del mundo hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, se separaron para mirar hacia el cielo.

**-Esto apesta—**dijo Tayuya cuando vio Ibiki quitarse el abrigo y cubrirla con el**—Gracias, pero te empaparas, Oye, ¿qué mierda estas haciendo?—**le preguntó cuando el la levanto al puro estilo de novia y empezó a correr de nuevo a la aldea.

**-Te voy a llevar a casa, espero que no te importe ser llevada así—**respondió sonriendo.

-No... Pero deberías sonreír más a menudo, te ves lindo cuando sonríes—susurró apoyada en él disfrutando de ese momento.

**-Si tú lo dices, pero dime una cosa, Tayu-chan. ¿Cómo se detuviste a Kotetsu? ****  
**  
**-Ibi-Kun, probablemente notaste que caminaba un poco extraño, así que supón el resto. ****  
**  
-Eres malvada—dijo tratando de no reírse, abrasándola con más fuerza incluso con más fuerza que la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

"El amor realmente existe"

Les tomó 30 días para enamorarse entre sí.

30 días de amor y odio

TwT sniff, sniff, este es el ultimo capitulo les agradezco con todo mi corazoncito de pollo haber seguido este fic y sus reviews que me daban ánimos para seguir traduciendo sobre todo a Dream-Fighter-1556, narushizu4ever y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tayu-chan por ser unas lectoras constantes, espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi

Algún review =3 son gratis ¡GRACIAS! ¡!¡!


End file.
